dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Realm
The Demon Realm also called Demon World, is located at the very tip of the universe. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. The Demon Realm is home to most of the Demon race, who are led by a Makaioshin, the evil equivalent of a Kaioshin. You may RP here and battle here. Thsi is the only RP area where live demons can participate in. *Aaron Xorous *Zane Aaron's Stats *Health: 258,680/359,000 *Speed: 226.325 (509.23125) *Damage: 440.375 (990.84375) *Power Level: 179,166,558,000,000,000 *Fatigue: 3/500 *Effects: Saiyan Transformations Damage, -35 Speed, Ignited Fury Speed and Damage, -75,000 HP/turn Zane's Stats *Health: 545,769/677,000 *Speed: 382 *Damage: 422 *Fatigue: 486/563 *Magic Level: 12 *Mana: 5,535,843,755,535,844 *Effects: N/A Fight! *Aaron looks at Zane from across the realm."Zane, I hope our training will help me against Alyra...Im gonna need it" He fires 19 energy balls (5 hit)at Zane, and finishes with a kamehameha (miss). 22,238 damage. *Zane smiles. "That all you got?" Zane starts with a dodon ray (hit) and a finger spread beam (hit) then he knees him in the gut (hit). Zane then flips over him and grabs his head and slams him on the ground (miss) then blasts him with a big bang attack (miss). "Your move" 25,320 damage. *Aaron jumps back. "You wouldnt like me when Im Furious!" He runs at Zane, and as he does, his hair spikes up with a blue aura, and then it becomes golden, and then stands up even more, and then in another flash his hair grows out, and then it finishes with a red flash, and his hair becomes black and his aura red and blue with yellow eyes. He went from Base Ignited Fury, to SSJ1, Then to SSJ2, then to SSJ3, and finishes with Ignited Fury Super Saiyan 4. He punches him in the gut (miss), and then kicks in the face (miss). He fires 15 Energy Balls (4 hit), and then fires a Final Flash (hit) . He finishes with a Kamehameha (hit), and a spirit bomb (miss). 108,993 damage. RP Area A portal would open as Thax would soon walk through it led by his loyal servant Eurynome. "Ah it's good to be home", Thax says as he breathes in the scenery. He would then walk around as he would smirk. "It's the same as when I abruptly left it", he says. "Yes master, I managed to keep it to your liking for your return". "You're good Eurynome", Thax says as he walks up to his throne. "Although a little dusty you did well". "Now to get down to the real business", Thax says as he walks into the ring in the middle of the room. "I found a way to remove one lock on my power, but that still leaves three more". "I shall meditate and absorb all the evils of the universe once more and channel it throughout my body". "Only then shall I be able to remove another lock", he says as he sits down with his legs folded. "How long will you be in your meditated state?", Eurynome ask. "I require a year", Thax says. "Consider it a hibernation", he says with a smirk before closing his eyes. "Alright master, I shall make sure no one bothers you", Eurynome says. Thax would not respond as he would be in a meditated state as a dark and evil aura appears and surrounds him. Thax's aura would then be interrupted as he hears a knock on his chamber's door. "What is it?", Thax angrily ask after being interuppted. "I'll get it master", Eurynome says as he opens the chamber door as a familiar figure would stand before him. "Hm?" Gianor would appear at the door, with a calm, but serious face in his battle armor. "I need to talk to Thax." "Master Thax is rather busy at the moment so y-", Eurynome would be cut off by Thax. "Let our guest in", Thax says still sitting on the ring's floor before standing up with a serious look on his face. "What is it?", he calmly ask. "It's concerning our group, Dawn of Dark Souls. And concerning the runaway members of ours that we have yet to contain, Tsuyoshi Yuji, and Hokus. The only reason this is troubling to me is that Zane will become a veteran member in no more than eight days, and considering you had to brainwash him slightly to get him on our side, I fear that he may travel the same path as our former two traitors." He would look down to the ground and say "Although trust is against a villains nature, it is something we must have with our members." He would then look back up to thax and say "Agreed?" "Hehe...trust", Thax says as he toys with a ball of energy through his fingers. "Allow me to tell you a story", Thax says as he sits back down with his legs folded. "As a child I wanted nothing more in life than to be powerful like my father who happened to be a Kai God of Destruction". "I did my best to appease him, I tried to be just like him! But it was never good enough. He was never there for me, he was never there for me! Listen to this sheeple: bleat, bleat, bleat, bleat. My father, instead of entrusting me with his kingdom, he betrayed me. He deceived me. He casted me out to walk among the sheep as one of them—as one of you! But I always knew that I was destined for greater things. So as I laid there deep down in that black hole, gasping for air, calling for help—the darkness saved me. It showed me new things". "Indeed master", Eurynome says as he cuts in. "Evil was my new mother as she gave me hope and she sang me the sweetest songs that I had ever heard. I became enthralled with her beauty and obsessed with her power. But she told me that on my path to righteousness, that on my path to purity I would be deceived again! So as I stood there in the darkness before the traitors, I looked into their eyes and I saw it, I felt it. I knew and saw betrayal in their eyes, so I ended up using them. Did you really think they could hurt me? I am already dead! I'm already dead inside! Their foolish attempt to stab me in the back was idiotic. I do not bleed like one of you. Tsurugi and Hokus were given every chance to walk with the reapers. But now they will burn with the saints." Gianor would sit down as well as he would say "Your views on darkness and their endevours are quite mixed, but what you're saying still doesn't explain how we can track these two down, while at the same time keeping Zane on our grasp." "I'm a confusing individual", Thax says with a smirk. "We simply kill Tsurugi and Hokus for their crimes against us", Thax says as he continues to toy with the ball of energy in his hands. "I've set this up from the very beginning. We won't have to track them down as they're already preparing for us. We simply let them come to us. As for Zane....hehe....I'm sure I can persuade him into darkness". "And if he doesn't agree with our methods, we simply attack him", Thax says. "But not physically or mentally", Thax says with a smirk. Gianor would look at the roof confused, trying to put things together in his head, but failing. "And once again, your genius has outwit my own. Though I am no stranger to tactics, yours puzzle me ever so, and how you deal with our traitorous past members is up to you. I was just informing you of the situation." "We simply attack his heart", Thax says as the energy ball he was toying with expands as it begins to show images. It would then show images of Zane, Hokus, and Tsurugi's families. "We kill them all". "I thank you for informing me of the situation", Thax says. "Don't worry, when light starts to fade away, darkness will dawn on the horizion". "Now I must try to remove these locks on my power now", Thax says as he gets back in his meditational state. "I will leave you to do that, Thax." Gianor would stand up and walk to the door. "Good day." He would say waling out of the door and closing it. The Search Hokus would burst into the Realm smashing the ground and looking around for Thax, his tears now turning to blood not sensing him there. "WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE! WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM APART!" Hokus would yell, his screams destroying the entrance to Thax's castle. "Hokus! Calm down!! You'll never find him like this!" Rin shouted as the trail did lead the two of them to here. he couldn't sense him anywhere, until finally the mans psychotic laughter echoed from upstairs. Hokus would just scream like kid buu used to as he he disappeared inside and when he didn't find anything upstairs, sent out an Explosive Wave that leveled the entirety of the castle and sent Rin flying back a few feet. When she looked back, she saw nothing left but a crater and deranged Hokus who's eyes were completely dilated and blood seeping from both eyelids down his face. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" Hokus says as he nearly warps out of the realm before finally hearing Rin's words and he calms down a little, his eyes returning back to normal but still bleeding. Though Rin was blown back, she wasn't the least bit shocked at how angry he was, so much she was barely fazed by it. She simply watched Hokus rage until he calmed down, still being nothing compared to living with her father when he got angry that his gi wasn't finished being washed. When he was finished, Rin walked up to Hokus and gave him a rag. "Here, you need this." She pointed to his blood covered face,. Hokus cleaned himself up before looking back at Rin. "Thanks." was all he could say as he floated to the ground to think. We can't use those trails, they'll lead to dead ends. What's the one place he'll never be found. Hokus thought racking his brain for an answer. "You're not going to get anywhere if you're angry Hokus. But by now, he could be anywhere. I know you want to find her as fast as possible, but for now, just sit back and think. I need to go back to earth, so if you need anymore help looking for her, just find me." Rin told him, beginning to walk off and then fly away unless Hokus had anything else to say. "Alright, go rest up and I'll find you later." Hokus says as he prepares to go home. "Oh and Rin. You really are the better Demon King/Queen. Thanks." He says as he starts flying away. Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas Category:Other World Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Battle Grounds